


Work It

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Jiwon instructs Junhoe to clean his office, but gets a pleasant surprise when the brat shows up in a maid costume.Basically PWP.





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in an attempt to make a crack au but ends up writing smut instead.

.  
.  
.

There was a soft knock at the door. Without looking up from his paperwork, Jiwon huffed and muttered a "come in", his hands still scribbling at his notes. The door opened and closed and Jiwon heard the sounds of sloshing water and rags.

"Sir, you said you wanted me to clean your office."

"Mmmhmm," Jiwon muttered, his eyes still on the paper. He knew he had instructed Junhoe to help clean his house, but he always preferred the brat to clean his office. At least whenever he was too busy to do it himself; when papers were piled on his desk. "Whatever brat, get to work."

"Yes sir," Junhoe said. Jiwon listened to him shuffling around, moving across the room.

There was a clatter of equipment. Jiwon rolled his eyes and looked up, annoyed at the messy sounds. His pen fell from his hand and his mouth hung open as his eyes fell on Junhoe.

The stupid brat was dressed in a short black dress that hung around his shoulders. A white apron was tied around his waist. The dress stopped above his thighs, baring a strappy garter to keep up a pair of high, sheer socks on his toned legs.

And dammit those toned legs.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Jiwon managed after he caught his breath.

"Oh, Donghyuk told me to wear it to clean your office," Junhoe said, his voice laced with an innocence that was driving Jiwon insane.

"Just m-my office?" Jiwon asked. "Not the entire place?"

"No sir," Junhoe confirmed. He picked up a rag and pulled back the curtains to the window, letting in more light. "Just your office."

"Uh huh…," Jiwon muttered, watching the boy.

Junhoe smiled and turned his back to Jiwon, reaching up to wipe down the window. Jiwon didn't bother to find his pen. He leaned back in his chair, watching the brat clean. And, oh did he know how to clean. Junhoe was scrubbing the hell out of that window, making it shine. He was tall enough to reach those tricky corners without the use of a chair. But his skirt was riding up, showing more of those legs.

Long, toned legs that lead right up to a round ass.

Jiwon bit his lip, admiring just how much his skirt failed to hide. Jiwon could easily make out a pair of black, lacy panties hiding that ass. An ass that needed to be reddened with a few slaps. Maybe a few bites…

He picked up his tea and took a sip, his eyes still on Junhoe. He stopped, glanced down at his cup and back to the boy in the maid uniform. Moving as quietly as he could, Jiwon leaned over his desk, poured his tea out and dropped his cup on the floor.

"Fuck," Jiwon said, "I dropped my cup. Hey, brat, come clean up this mess."

Junhoe looked around. He dipped his rag into the water and ran over to the desk.

"Yes, sir," Junhoe said, getting onto the floor.

And fuck he got on the floor. He had his back turned to Jiwon, still, and got on all fours. He leaned forward, just enough to let his skirt rise again. He made a delicious arch in his back, his ass in the air on full display. He even spread his legs a little.

It was a fucking show and Jiwon was shamelessly enjoying it. His pulse quickened and there was an obvious bulge in his pants that was making him quite uncomfortable at this point. He wanted that brat and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to have him.

But now it was a matter of how.

He could take Junhoe on the floor now; the brat was in the perfect position. Or maybe flip him onto his back, to fuck him deep onto the floor. He could bend Junhoe over his desk, slap that tight ass and fuck him from behind. Or he could have that brat crawl on all fours and have him beg for a cock down his throat. He could unzip his pants, have Junhoe straddle his waist and make that shitty brat do all the work.

"Are you alright, sir?" Junhoe asked, looking around. "Is your paperwork getting too hard for you?"

Jiwon raised an eyebrow, feeling his cock twitch at Junhoe's words.

"It's a tad hard," Jiwon said.

"A tad? Only a little hard?"

The brat was doing this on purpose. Jiwon could hear it in his deliberate, breathy tone. And it was driving him insane.

"It's…fairly hard."

Junhoe let the wet towel slide from his hand as he got to his feet. He walked around the desk and leaned on the edge, pretending to look at the papers. When in reality he was just arching his back again to stick out his ass.  
"Am I allowed to see, sir?" Junhoe purred. "Maybe I can help."

Jiwon pushed away from the desk, resting his hands on the armrests. Junhoe slid closer and sat down in Jiwon's lap. The pressure of the boy's body against his cock brought a moan to his lips. A soft one he let out against Junhoe's back. He placed his hands on the boy's waist, rubbing circles through the dress's material.

Junhoe leaned forward on the desk, pressing his ass down harder onto Jiwon's lap.

He looked wonderful. Jiwon bit his lip again, admiring the way Junhoe's back looked. At the pale muscle and his bare shoulders. At the supple skin of his neck; that was unmarked and untouched and needed to be sucked on until it was blue.

"I don't know, sir. It looks incredibly hard," Junhoe said, giving his hips an experimental twist. Jiwon groaned.

"Fuck you and your snarky mouth, you shitty brat," Jiwon hissed, pulling Junhoe down onto his lap harder.

"Is that what you want?"

Jiwon pulled him back and suckled the skin on his shoulder. Finally, he was getting to taste that brat. Finally, he was leaving a mark on his body. And finally he was getting a moan from Junhoe's wet, parted lips.

He reached around and under Junhoe's skirt. The boy moaned as Jiwon's hand brushed against his hardened cock. Jiwon linked a finger around the silky panties and pulled on them, making them tight against Junhoe's body. The boy squirmed against Jiwon, his moans growing louder.

"Stand up and take your panties off, you dirty brat," Jiwon said, giving Junhoe a little tap on his hip.

Junhoe nodded and grabbed the desk, pulling himself to his feet. Jiwon pushed back, giving him room, as the brunette turned around to look at him. There was a flush on his cheeks, dark lashes hiding lust-ridden eyes. Junhoe slipped his hands along his legs, reaching under his short dress. Jiwon watched him with greedy eyes, taking in the sight.

Seconds later, Junhoe was leaning forward, pushing his panties down his legs. Jiwon watched them drop and Junhoe stepped out of them. He leaned against the desk, biting his lip.

"W-What now?"

His voice quivered, but he was willingly being submissive. Jiwom stood up and grabbed his stack of papers, pushing them to the side. He opened the top drawer to his desk and pulled out a small tube of oil. He sat it by Junhoe's hand and looked to his needy lover.

Jiwon let his hand fall, popping the garter strap against Junhoe's leg. The sound of the material against skin echoed throughout the room, mixing with Junhoe's heavy breathing.

"Sit up here and finger fuck yourself," Jiwon whispered. "But don't touch your dick. Just get your fingers into that tight hole of yours. I want to watch."

He pulled the garter strap again and Junhoe moaned. Jiwon slid back into his chair, his own erection burning. But he wouldn't touch himself yet. He had to last to play—and enjoy—his bratty lover.

Junhoe slid onto the desk, opening the tub of oil. He squeezed some onto his fingers, making them slick. He would occasionally raise his heavy dark eyes to Jiwon's, seeing if the man was still watching. Jiwon was; he was fully intrigued, his own eyes filled with pure lust.

Pulling his skirt up, Junhoe opened his legs, revealing himself to Jiwon. He propped one leg up on the desk and slid his hand between his legs, searching for his entrance. He pushed in one finger and a long, held in moan escaped his lips.

Jiwon held back a grin. He loved it. He loved watching his brat like this.

A second finger and then a third. Junhoe was squirming on the desk. He was rolling his hips, moving his slicked fingers in and out, in and out. He was stretching his hole, making it red from the friction. It was a perfect sight and Jiwon couldn't tear his eyes from it.

"Ah Jiwon…" Junhoe moaned, jerking his hand around in himself. "Fuck! Fuuuuuck! I need more, sir, please. Please I need you."

Jiwon sat back. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching erection. The cool air relieved some of the tension. He kept his hand at his base, giving himself a few slow strokes. Junhoe watched him, licking his lips pathetically.

"What do you need, you dirty whore?" Jiwon asked calmly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock," Junhoe breathed desperately. "I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me hard like the filthy—ah shit—the f-filthy bitch I am. Please s-sir my fingers aren't enough."

Jiwon reached forward and grabbed Junhoe's hand. He made the boy stop and slowly pulled his hand away. Junhoe was shaking as Jiwon pulled him to his feet. Junhoe steadied himself on Jiwon's shoulders.

"Straddle me," Jiwon commanded, rubbing the sides of Junhoe'a waist. The boy nodded and climbed onto the chair. Jiwon guided him down, lowering Junhoe onto his cock. He slipped right into Junhoe's body, finally feeling that tight, wet heat he craved.

Junhoe cringed forward, burying his face into Jiwon's shoulder. He muffled a heavy cry. Jiwon turned his face to Junhoe's ear, kissing the skin and stroking the boy's hair.

"Go slow," Jiwon whispered gently. "We have time. Don't hurt yourself."

Junhoe whimpered and nodded. He started to lower himself on Jiwon's cock at his own pace, taking the man inch by long inch. Junhoe clung to Jiwon's shoulders, his grip getting tight and then loosening and tight again. Jiwon waited patiently, letting Junhoe get adjusted. He kept his hands on Junhoe's waist, making sure his charge was steady and balanced.

At that final inch though they both let out long sighs. Junhoe threw his head back; Jiwon rocked his hips slowly, biting his lower lip.

"Fuck, Junhoe, you feel good."

Junhoe laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck. He gave his hips a little thrust and Jiwon took the hint. He held Junhoe's waist tighter and started to move.

Jiwon rolled his hips slow at first, sliding in and out of Junhoe's body. But the faster the boy moved, the quicker he moved, keeping up with Junhoe's ecstatic movements. 'He was truly a brat,' Jiwon thought. A hyperactive little shit with too much energy, an amazing ass and perfect legs and the most gorgeous eyes in existence.

He slapped Junhoe's ass out of frustration and thrust harder.

"Ah fuck yes Jiwon!" Junhoe shouted, his voice shaking. Sweat beaded at his temples, making his hair stick to his forehead. He closed his eyes—those beautiful dark pools—and words fell from his opened mouth. Wild profanities and incoherent screams. Junhoe's voice echoed throughout the room; quite possibly through the closed door and into the hallway.

But Jiwon could care less if anyone heard at that point. He had his brat, his Junhoe, and the noises the boy made were delicious. If anyone had the nerve to listen, he didn't care. They would never get to see Junhoe like this.

Junhoe was his and only his and only he could make that brat come undone.

Without warning, other than more screams, Junhoe came. He dug his nails into Jiwon's shoulders and pushed his head into the chair by Jiwon's neck. Jiwon grabbed him, holding him close and helping him ride out his orgasm. The dress caught the mess Junhoe made, for the most part, but did nothing for when Jiwon's orgasm hit.

He came inside Junhoe, the boy's body clenching tight around his cock.

The two of them collapsed against the chair, their bodies limp and tired and sweaty. They breathed hard, both trying to catch their breath. Jiwon ran a lazy hand over Junhoe's leg, receiving shy whimpers from the motion. He smiled and nuzzled the mess of hair by his face.

Junhoe turned to face him and Jiwon's smile grew. There was a blush on Junhoe's face, one he knew too well. It wasn't one brought on by lust, but a feeling of warmth and being intimate. Jiwon kissed Junhoe on the nose first and then on his parted lips.

Those sweet, plush lips, tinted pink with a lingering taste of innocence.

"Junhoe," Jiwon said softly, "let's move to the sofa, alright?"

Slowly Junhoe nodded. Jiwon helped him to his wobbly feet. Jiwon grabbed his jacket and lead Junhoe to the sofa. He sat down first and leaned back so that Junhoe could crawl onto his chest. Jiwon wrapped his jacket around Junhoe's bare shoulders and the boy snuggled under his neck. Jiwon kept stroking his hair, leaning down to press kisses to Junhoe's shoulder, cheek, eyes, head and just anywhere he could.

"Hey, Junhoe, do you want a change of clothes?" Jiwon whispered softly. "I can go get your pajamas."

Junhoe nodded sleepily but he clung even tighter to Jiwon, not letting him move. Just as he did, there was a knock at his door and it creaked open.

"Jiwon?" came Donghyuk's voice as he stepped in. "Is Junhoe almost done with his chores? I was—oh?"

Jiwon rolled his eyes. "Yes, you shitty friend. Junhoe is done with his chores. And no you cannot steal him away from me. He is through with everything for today."

"You're so precious, Jiwon," Donghyuk hummed, clasping his hands together. "Being completely protective! It's so endearing!"

"Pipe down. You'll wake him up," Jiwon snapped. "But while you're here, make yourself useful and go fetch him a change of clothes."

"Huh? But—"

"You gave him the fucking outfit to wear in the first place," Jiwon continued, "so go get him a new one."

Donghyuk pursed his lips. He turned, marching towards the door.

"Fine, fine," he said. He stopped at the door with a grin. "By the way, you're welcome. I figured you could use a break from all that work."

"Fuck off," Jiwon said, trying his best to hold back a grin. He hugged Junhoe tighter, running a hand through his lover's hair, a gentle (but rather pleased) grin on Junhoe's face too.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Who can't resist a Junhoe dressed in that maid uniform? Definitely not Jiwon. Hahahahahhaa


End file.
